itadakimasu_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambling
Background After the end of the Kya conflict the server was in a weary, but hopeful era during this time-period along with a new wave of members, the server saw new Bots as well, the members of the Itadaki tribe were quick to embrace the bots (besides a select few), and began to explore their purposes and features. Some of these Bots however, had functions that quickly sew the seeds of desperation and greed. Main Many currencies exist within the server. Notably the "flowers" hold a high regard among the users, since the banishment of Aqua-bot(Nadeko); becoming more of a luxury than a commodity. Initially these currencies had purposes of claiming other users as "waifus", but not long after, greed and envy took hold of the denizens. Many users have gotten addicted to the thrill of betting and gambling their currencies, simply for the sake of accumulating wealth, the purpose of these currencies being forgotten. It had reached epidemic levels, with the General Realm becoming flooded with coin flips and dice rolls, with all real communication between members becoming limited, this was fixed (for a while) with the Gambling being contained to the Bot-Channel. Resurgence The Gambling wave had died down, with the Itadaki-denizens being either too broke to continue gambling, or having lost interest in it. Unfortunately, this was not to last, as WaifuClaimer5000 was introduced by the Server Overlord. This was exactly the same as Nadeko, but using "floating money", this introduction of a new currency and wager system, again put the server into a frenzy of gambling... Only time can tell if the denizens can truly recover from these addictions. Xtreme Gambling Addiction A new wave of gambling addiction swept over the server as Hifumin was able to sustain WaifuClaimer5000 for twenty fours a day, rather than shutting down the bot while he rested. This, coupled with a higher frequency of "floating money reaction events", led to an influx of "flying money" in the server. Many denizens of the server soon were overtaken by the same gambling addition that once influenced only a few individuals such as RunningInThe90s and Kevin. In addition, Hifumin now has a patreon from which donators can acquire flowers, adding further madness into the severe gambling addiction that has overtaken the server. This addiction has now been classified as a "Gambling Transmitted Disease", or GTD, and is highly contagious to any spectators of this gambling madness. Gambling Tips and Tricks The "RunningInThe90s" Technique All in on a single coinflip. Betchu won't faggot. -Has led to extremely high bets by denizens such as RunningInThe90s himself, who has acquired several thousand Nadeko flowers, as well as lost them all in an instant. LonelyFish has enormous amount of flying money, but most notably lost twenty-five thousand three hundred and fifty in an instant using this same technique. The "Roro" Pioneered by Roro, this technique requires great patience. One must meticulously bet shekels from the smallest amount (2 shekels) through coinflip, and slowly gain their profit from there. One must analyze the patterns of the bot, and make small risks every once in a while to slowly increasing their earnings. The "haze" The haze technique involves betting 2 flowers at a time through coinflip, then betting the amount of flowers they have earned from their bet. If one loses the coinflip, they must start again from 2 flowers. haze has acquired upwards of thirty thousand flying money using this technique. Synchronized "oofs" Created by Xtreme Doritos and Kevin, this technique requires great trust and teamwork between two or more denizens. First, they must gather all of their shekels together and them distribute them evenly. Then, they must mutually decide on heads or tails, whether through verbal agreement, flipping through WaifuClaimer5000, or flipping coins in real life and going with the majority. Then, each member bets all of their shekels on the mutually decided side. With two people, this gives a 25% chance of losing everything, 25% chance of doubling shekels, and 50% chance of losing a small amount (due to betting tax). The shekels are then redistributed evenly among all of the participants once again and it continues. Once a notable profit has been made, each member contributes to the fund of Aunt Jemima, who gathers the shekels for safekeeping.